Forever and Always
by Rainy1
Summary: Solara Sadstuck AU. Aradia ends up in the hospital and Sollux is not ready to lose her. At all. One shot.


**Guys I got bored and I ship this p hard so here**

* * *

Nervous eyes quickly shot down towards the screen of the phone. Sollux softly clicked the unlock button of his phone and sighed heavily. His text message inbox only consisted of a large amount of texts from Karkat, which he ignored. With a frown, the young troll began to type yet another message to who he was supposed to meet.

"aa where are you it2 gettiing late"

He scratched at the back of his head and chewed on his lip. In all of the years that he has known Aradia, the rust blood has rarely ever been late, not to mention almost two hours late. Sollux leaned back in his chair and stared out of the window, half expecting to see her thin figure rushing towards his home. Maybe she had bailed on him?

Sollux quickly shook his head. No way, Aradia would never ditch a date with her boyfriend. That is quite impossible and should not even be considered.

A sharp buzz from his phone quickly caught Sollux's attention. Without any hesitation, the yellow blood reached over, only to see that Karkat was calling him. Sollux frowned before placing the phone against his ear, only to immediately hear the frantic screaming of his friend.

"Holy fuck, I never thought that you would pick up your shitty phone! What the hell does a guy have to do to make you fucking answer? You better have a good excuse as to why you were ignoring the shit out of me or-"

"Kk, can you please make this fast, I have a date with Aradia tonight."

To Sollux's surprise, Karkat was silent. He waited a moment before frowning and speaking up.

"Hey Kk, did you break or some shit? Do I have to call Life alert?"

"Sollux, I've been trying to fucking tell you that something happened. Aradia is in the hospital, you goddamn prick."

His heart automatically dropped. Well shit, that was definitely not the answer that he was expecting.

"… Dude this better not be a fucking joke."

"Why the hell would I joke about this? I'm not that much of a fucking douche. I'll be over in twenty to take you over there, you better be fucking ready."

Even after the beep signaling that Karkat had hung up, Sollux still held the phone up to his face in disbelief. It took him almost a minute before he snapped back into reality.

Sollux was dead silent during the entire ride to the hospital. Even Karkat was quiet as he drove the two towards the hospital, glancing at Sollux every so often just to be sure that he was okay… Well, okay enough.

Even on the way up to the wide doors of the hospital and through the narrow maze of halls, Sollux was silent. Memories of Aradia flashed through his mind as he tried his absolute best to not cry.

"_Sollux, can I confess something to you?"_

_Sollux turned his attention towards his girlfriend. She was smiling at him as she brushes his hair back softly. Her eyes were warm and welcoming._

"_Sure, aa."_

"_I want you forever." He blinked, taken back slightly by her words. His expression caused her to giggle softly in amusement. _

"_Sollux, you're so stupid." She leaned in close and placed her soft lips against his own…_

"Hey, asshole, are you okay?"

Sollux quickly snapped out of his thoughts. He and Karkat were standing in front of a door, which he guessed was where his matesprit was.

"… Yeah, just thinking." He paused for a moment before continuing, "Do you mind if I have a minute alone with her, Kk?"

Hesitantly, Karkat places a dry hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah… take as much time as you need."

Sollux nodded in gratitude before turning towards the door. The young troll held his breath as he walked into the cool room.

His heart immediately broke.

Aradia was lying limply in an uncomfortable looking hospital bed. She had IVs and other unkind hospital gear hooked onto her. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she surprisingly looked at peace. Sollux tried his best to keep on a straight face as he slowly paced towards the foot of her bed, kneeling down in front of her. Aradia's soft eyes gently opened, and she smiled at him.

"Hey, aa…"

"I'm sorry."

Sollux bit down on his lip in emotional pain. He softly took a hold of her cold hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Don't be stupid, you have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologizing."

"Sollux, don't say that."

Straining, Aradia swiftly leant down and planted a loving kiss on the top of his head.

"Happy thoughts, okay?" She whispered. He nodded and looked down, trying to hide his sorrow.

"Do you remember our first date?" She asked, breaking the silence. Sollux grinned softly as the memory came back to him.

"It was a disaster. Hell, I'm still surprised that you didn't just break our relationship off right then and there."

"Oh come on now, it wasn't awful enough to make me do that."

"Aa, I had one of my 'moments' broke your arm, and we had to spend the rest of the night in a fucking hospital."

The pair laughed happily as the recalled the good times together. This went on for about a good hour, until Sollux broke the conversation.

"I want you forever." He looked into her drooping eyes as he spoke. Her expression quickly changed into pain as she held his hand tighter.

"You will have me forever and always, Sollux."

The pair grew silent, as no words were needed. Sollux felt hot tears began to weld up in his eyes, and he turned his head away in desperation, but he can't fight his feelings. Tears begin to drip down from his thin cheeks and he closes his eyes. A warm hand presses against his cheek as she wipes his tears away. He lifts up his head and looks at her, the pain nearly visible in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you…" He manages to whisper. The low blood frowns and runs her hand down his face lovingly.

"You will never lose me. I will always be right here besides you. I promise."

Sollux bites back his lip in pain as tears begin to trail one by one down his angular face. His silent tears slowly turn into sobs, and he lies his head on her bed. She strokes his wiry hair lovingly, her own eyes beginning to grow hot. The two stay like that for a while; him crying desperately over her as she holds his head in her arms weakly. The beeping of her heart monitor begins to slow. Gently, she places her weak hands on his wet cheeks and lifts up his head. The stare into each other's eyes for a moment, both wishing for the same thing. The beeping in the background continues to slow as she uses her last breath for him.

"I will love you forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and ever…"


End file.
